


зубастый и блондиночка

by simbay



Category: Dorohedoro, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Встреча бравых чистильщиков Эна и не менее бравых охотников на ведьм; скандалы, интриги, расследования! Как скоро герои догадаются, что ведут охоту за одним человеком?!





	зубастый и блондиночка

**Author's Note:**

> у Эна ОПЯТЬ что-то спиздили  
работа на спецквест, тема кроссовера  
фб-2019

Син не то чтобы особо много курил, но иногда позволял себе. Сейчас, стоя где-то в глубине Дыры, он едва удерживался от того, чтобы смять сигарету и выкинуть ее в ближайшую лужу, потому как ситуация начинала напоминать цирк.  
Виноваты, конечно же, были опять они.  
Крокодилья рожа и его подружка.  
Кровокрас бы их побрал... Этих ублюдков.  
— Значит, охотники на ведьм, да?  
— На кишинов. Но сейчас охотимся на ведьму. Прыгает в пространстве... Неудобная способность.  
— Ага-а-а. А мы тоже ищем кое-кого. Мага, который прыгает в пространстве.  
— Интересно, интересно...  
Пока Син курил, Ной вела высококультурные диалоги с их новым знакомым.  
Он назвался охотником за нечистью. Был высок, бледен, а на руках красовалась куча небрежно зашитых шрамов. Чем дольше Син смотрел на него, тем больше ему казалось, что он очутился рядом с кривым зеркалом, где его собственное отражение коварно сверкало очками и безумно улыбалось.  
Син улыбался в ответ.  
— И что, она сильно провинилась?  
— Ну, не сказал бы. Убила пару сотен человек. За последние годы столько произошло, что это просто мелочь, — охотник, назвавшийся Франкеном Штэйном, затянулся сигаретой (одну он и одолжил Сину), после чего запыхтел. — А ваш маг чем провинился?  
— Убила пару охранников и сперла кое-что важное! — с серьезным лицом закивала Ной.  
Она скрестила руки на груди, словно это было очень серьезное преступление, но они с Сином прекрасно знали — дай дураку только повод чего-нибудь своровать у Эна, и он им воспользуется. Босс же, казалось, посылал чистильщиков скорее ради приличия, а не потому, что ему действительно был нужен предмет.  
Если Син найдет эту дрянь, которая пропала, он выкинет ее в окно. Вместе с грибной рассадой. Это обещание, а не угроза.  
— Плохо, плохо, — закивал Штэйн.  
Они замолчали, а в это время Син обдумывал то, как ловко они втроем избегали в разговоре того момента, что их воришка и убийца был одним человеком. Магом. Ведьмой. Не важно! Но почему-то не обсуждали.  
Их встреча со Штэйном закончилась едва ли не кроваво: Син выхватил молоток и отделил руку нападавшему, а нападавший — собственно, сам Франкен Штэйн — «пришил» его нитками к земле и заставил окунуться лицом прямо в грязную лужу.  
Син ради приличия все еще изображал недовольство, а потому деловыми переговорами занималась Ной. И, на удивление, у нее неплохо получалось!  
Услышь она это, то дала бы ему пинка.  
— И ты тут один? — подумав, спросила Ной. — Часто вы этим занимаетесь, охотой на ведьм?  
Тот в ответ покачал головой и мрачным взглядом окинул ее, после чего покосился на Сина. Они уставились друг на друга, и если бы не надсадный кашель Ной, требовавшей ответа, то кто знал, чем могла бы завершиться эта ситуация.  
— Не часто. Но регулярно. Убийство ведьм — наша главная задача, — он покатал сигарету на языке. — Сегодня я не один, со мной два ученика. Хорошие спецы в убийстве ведьм, хе-хе.  
— Ученика? — Ной вскинула бровь.  
Сину определенно не нравилось то, как спокойно они общались с убийцей магов, но пока что он не был уверен, что ведьмы, о которых говорил Штэйн, были магами. В разных регионах мира всех называли по-разному, это факт, но пока не было доказательств (и пока у Штэйна были эти чертовы нитки), то и настораживаться не стоило...  
Наверное.  
— Да, мои ученики...  
Выпустив в воздух колечко сигаретного дыма, Штэйн меланхоличным взглядом покосился в сторону, словно искомые могли очутиться там, после чего дал, по его мнению, наиболее короткую и емкую характеристику, которая могла подходить им. И ее было достаточно, чтобы лица Сина и Ной исказились в удивленном «о-о-о», после чего мгновенно скривились от осознания.  
Описание состояло всего из двух их примечательнейших качеств:  
— Зубастый и блондиночка.  
Но только вот Штэйн не знал, что при упоминании подобного в голове у Сина и Ной появились отнюдь не нужные образы, а куда более родные и знакомые им.  
Одна тупая крокодилья башка и боевая светловолосая девушка. В воображении Сина они стояли напротив и кровожадно скалились, вертя красоты и понтов ради отрезанной головой мага. В последнем не было ничего страшного (кроме испачканного кровью пола), но Син на всякий случай разозлился. Было несколько вещей, которые он не любил, и одна из них — пустое хвастовство убитыми людьми.  
Он расправлялся с жертвами более элегантно и красиво. Сравните легкость в обращении у большого ножа и маленького острого молотка! Вот, талант-то не скрыть, и он был явно не у двух кровожадных хулиганов прямиком из Дыры!  
Но не время для хвастовства. Тем более, что стоящему перед Сином человеку нечего было доказывать — его взгляд хорошо говорил о том, что в их бою победитель не то что был не определен, но с большой вероятностью им грозил оказаться не Лучший Наемник Эна.  
«Все сходится!» — подумалось Сину, и он лихорадочно начал сравнивать факты. — «Они убивают ведьм. Ведьмы — владеют магией. Значит, они убивают магов! Их как раз двое, один зубастый, а вторая блондиночка. Кто бы мог подумать, что у них есть покровитель, да еще и такой?! Но что это за фокусы с нитками, неужели он тоже маг?..»  
Пока Син тонул в пучине собственных заблуждений, Ной опасливо покосилась на него, но скорее с легкой жалостью — сэмпай так старался, что иногда заходил в своих размышлениях куда-то не туда. И пока тот продолжал болтать себе что-то под нос, доходя до безумных выводов, она развернулась к продолжавшему курить Штэйну и ткнула пальцем в светящийся предмет в кармане его халата.  
— Это фонарик? Неплохо светит.  
— А? — Штэйн скосил взгляд на собственный карман, после чего на секунду завис. Но все же добавил: — Нет, это не фонарик. Это кое-что поинтересней.  
Он запустил руку и вытащил из халата светящийся красный шарик размером с яблоко. Ной издала громкий восхищенный звук, который значил, что ей наверняка хотелось попробовать этот предмет на жесткость (может, даже зубами), а Син с кислым лицом вскинул бровь.  
Он, конечно, многое видел... Но не огромный красный сперматозоид.  
— Что это за дрянь? — поинтересовался он.  
Штэйн хмыкнул.  
— Это душа.  
— Душа... — протянул Син, понимая, что ничего не понимал.  
— Душа!.. — восхищенно протянула Ной.  
Но это был бред!.. Душа, что еще за душа? Сознание — да, но души же не существовало... Да? Во всяком случае точно не в виде огромного светящегося сперматозоида.  
Вообще, у Сина иногда возникали подобные вопросы, вроде правдивости существования души, но он быстренько их забывал, потому как работа чистильщика не предполагала подобных глупостей. В основном потому, что стоит зазеваться — мгновенно получишь какой-нибудь магической атакой в лоб. Син пару раз получал, и, если честно, опыт был не очень.  
— Если это какой-то дешевый фокус, то я тебе голову вскрою.  
— Это предложение? Я бы не отказался препарировать мага.  
Син и Штэйн уставились друг на друга с доброжелательными оскалами. Молоток привычно лег в руку, а Штэйн напряг пальцы, явно готовясь повторить фокус с нитками. Смотря за ними со стороны, их единственный свидетель в лице Ной со страдающим видом закатил глаза.  
Когда ситуация стала слишком близка к драке, она собрала силушку в кулак и от души вмазала им двоим.  
Одновременно.  
Будь они сейчас на ринге, то прозвенел бы победный звоночек, а рефери громко объявил бы о победе Ной.  
Пока обе жертвы грубой физической силы (поучительной и грубой, стоит заметить) валялись на земле и смешно дрыгали ногами, Ной потерла кулак и с тоской цыкнула:  
— Н-да, а я еще думала, что раз один из вас профессор, то хотя бы у кого-то тут мозгов хватит не начинать тупую драку. Сэмпай, что за дела!  
— Это не тупая драка, это очень важный разговор! — буркнул с земли Син.  
Он пожалел о своем решении высказаться и позавидовал молчавшему Штэйну в ту самую секунду, как нога в тяжелом сапоге опустилась ему на лицо. Некоторые находили в этом своего рода наслаждение, но Сину лишь почудился хруст собственного носа. Он определенно не был рад тому, что творила Ной...  
... но ладно. Ладно. Заслужил. Молоток можно было и убрать теперь.  
Поднявшись на ноги, они со Штэйном буркнули друг другу извинения и пожали руки. Профессор поправил очки и таинственно сверкнул ими.  
— Отличная у вас напарница. У меня такая же. Бьет кулаком как молотом.  
— Приятно знать, что у нас еще больше общего, — блистательно улыбнулся Син.  
Рядом захрустели кулаки Ной.  
— Что, еще захотели?! Сэмпай, не испытывай судьбу, она сегодня зла!  
Но от дальнейшей расправы и старого доброго насилия их остановил шум позади.  
Штэйн даже бровью не двинул, явно дав понять, что знает виновников, но вот Син и Ной напряженно оглянулись. Сейчас решится, были ли это Кайман и Никайдо, и стоит ли доставать молоток вновь. Наличие Штэйна за спиной, конечно, напрягало, но выбора не было.  
С убийцами магов расправлялись быстро.  
И, когда тени показались за углом, когда кто-то вышел из-за него...  
... Син разочаровался.  
Это был беловолосый мальчишка. Хоть и правда зубастый. А следом за ним шла подтянутая девица со строгим лицом. И ведь блондиночка!  
На целую секунду Син завис, осознавая, что ошибся. Ной же тихо ехидно хмыкнула, за что была награждена неодобрительным взглядом.  
Детишки подошли к ним, и бравый чистильщик Эна бесцеремонно ткнул в них пальцем, после чего буркнул:  
— ...почему он не зеленый?  
Только спустя секунду Син осознал, насколько глупо звучал его вопрос, и тут же захлопнул рот, пока еще мог сохранить умный вид.  
«Зубастый» недовольно покосился на Сина, после чего перевел более недоуменный взгляд на Ной; его напарница же, и правда блондиночка, но куда меньше и с двумя хвостиками, посмотрела на них с искренним недоумением и страхом во взгляде, после чего не очень-то вежливо ткнула в них пальцем.  
Син даже хотел было возмутиться, что так не принято, но взгляд Ной дал ему ясно понять — лучше не стоит. Вступать в полемику с охотниками за магами было нехорошо, особенно когда на их стороне было численное преимущество и Штэйн. Наличие последнего как раз и усугубляло ситуацию, ух, двух-то детей Син и Ной запросто бы одолели.  
А еще он сам тыкал пальцем секунду назад.  
— Профессор! — девочка шептала, но делала это громко. Судя по страдальческому взгляду «зубастого», это была давнишняя проблема, и Син на секунду даже пожалел пацана. — У них нет душ! Это нормально?  
Тут уже Ной хотела было возмутиться, и Син легонько шлепнул ее по плечу.  
Ладно, кажется, тут действительно назревало что-то интересное.  
— Конечно, — Штэйн выглядел настолько не впечатленным, словно он с таким ежедневно сталкивался. — Они не из нашего мира.  
— Не из нашего... — эхом откликнулись все четверо слушавших.  
— Точнее мы не из их.  
А Син крепко задумался.  
Правда, очень интересную мыслишку додумать ему не дали — девочка, растеряно взглянув сначала на Штэйна, а затем на новых знакомых, опасно сузила глаза. Впрочем, атаковать она явно не собиралась, хотя и выглядела очень подозрительной...  
В отличие от беловолосого пацана, самозабвенно ковырявшегося пальцем в ухе.  
Ах, вот они, манеры. Эн бы точно оценил.  
— И что же это значит? — без интереса осматривая палец, буркнул беловолосый.  
— Это значит, что если кто будет задавать много глупых вопросов — отправится в нокаут, — тоскливым голосом проговорила Ной, но глаза ее опасно сверкнули.  
Они с зубастым начали смотреть друг на друга разъяренно, и теперь Син захотел дать своей напарнице по макушке. Но опасно!..  
Предвосхищая зарождающийся конфликт, Штэйн вдруг бросил:  
— Эти люди тоже ищут нашу ведьму.  
Ага, все же это один маг!.. Ведьма!.. Тупая проблема, вот это кто, уже без деталей!  
— ...и все же, что это значит?  
— Время смерти для тупорылых ублюдков!  
Син щелкнул пальцами и натянул маску. Молоток привычно лег в руку.  
— Время выпотрошить и изучить чертовку.  
Штэйн хищно улыбнулся и хрустнул рукой.  
Рядом они оба напоминали двух потерянных братьев не только из-за внешней схожести, но и из-за интересов. Улыбаясь, они пожали друг другу руки с таким воодушевленным видом, что несчастная троица свидетелей этого схождения звезд смогла лишь издать тоскливый вздох и многозначительно переглянуться.  
Профессор, сэмпай... Не важно, что старше. Сейчас, будучи на одной волне, они явно делили единственную мозговую клетку.  
Лишь бы не померли по пути... Хотя о ком идет речь!..  
Они втроем проводили неугомонную парочку взглядом.  
— Я позвоню Смерти и уточню, — пробормотала вдруг девочка с хвостиками, после чего протянула руку Ной. — Меня зовут Мака. Этого зубастого грубияна — Соул.  
— Я не грубиян! — возмущенно пробормотал напарник.  
Он так мило изображал из себя крутого, что Ной от умиления едва не сжала руку Маки слишком крепко — та стоически вынесла рукопожатие силой, какой обычно ломали стены, и со слезами на глазах кивнула в ответ на приветствие. Ной было почти стыдновато, но она мгновенно позабыла об этом, когда на стекле Мака сначала нарисовала цифры, а затем там...  
... ох.  
— Приветушки-приветушки! — протянуло чудовище по ту сторону стекла.  
Победно смотря на пораженную Ной, девочка Мака явно полагала, что эта битва (соревнование кто кого поразит куда больше, о начале которого никто не объявлял, но состязаться в котором Ной была согласна, потому что это было весело) осталась за ней, однако вместо этого Ной выдавила удивленный вздох и ткнула в черную неказистую фигуру пальцем.  
— Срань господня, это что, брательник Кровокраса?  
Дурацкая маска, череп, абсолютно не устрашающий вид, какой был задуман изначально... Определенно, тут приложили руку дьяволы. Странная манера выражаться в ту же корзинку. Почему все божественные сущности считали, что так выглядят лучше?  
Или это распространенное заболевание среди всевышних?  
— Ну-ка не ругайся! — погрозил мультяшным большим пальцем Смерть, и его маска нахмурилась, заставив Ной задуматься о том, как работали некоторые вещи (очевидно, что никак). — У нас тут дети! Но вообще, ты не права, мы не брательники. Так, друзьяшечки!  
— ...ага.  
Гм. Ладно.  
Нет, определенно очень странная манера речи... Не бульканье Эбису, конечно, но на уровне.  
Впрочем, ожидаемо, что из шайки Кровокраса.  
— То есть... — не успела договорить Мака, и Смерть с важным видом закивал.  
— Если вы объединитесь в группу, то с легкостью расправитесь с этой ведьмой!  
Откуда-то из-за спины Смерти показалась красная макушка, угрожающе зашипевшая имя юной охотницы, и Мака спешно выключила трансляцию. Они простояли так несколько минут, пока Соул самозабвенно зевал, Мака краснела с каждой секундой, а Ной с интересом наблюдала за этими метаморфозами. И когда ситуация достигла своего пика, юная охотница наконец пробормотала:  
— ... мой папа.  
— Тоже есть доставучий красноголовый родственник? — Ной сочувственно похлопала Маку по плечу. — Понимаю, понимаю...  
Судя по взгляду, этой фразой она достигла доверия Маки.  
Далеко отсюда громко чихнул Эн.  
Где-то вдали раздался оглушительный грохот, и Ной громко цыкнула — сэмпай, очевидно, развлекался без нее... Вот говнюк! Сегодня она убьет больше человек, чем он, будет еще выпендриваться вместе с этим... Вторым... Профессором, слово-то какое!  
— Ну что, малышня, за дело? — ухмыльнувшись, она повернулась к Маке и Соулу.  
Мака кивнула с серьезным лицом, Соул же просто зевнул, за что Ной захотелось его отчитать — бойня, это же святое, к ней надо было подходить со вкусом! Но когда мальчишка вдруг резко трансформировался в косу, она так и замерла, ничего не сказав...  
... умного.  
— ... окей.  
Вопросов больше, чем ответов.  
Ной открыла уже рот для того, чтобы спросить о том, какого хрена это было, но грохот в стороне повторился — и, мгновенно захлопнув его, она решила, что сейчас явно не время удивляться.  
Пожалуй, она сделает это позже.  
А еще даст сэмпаю пинка.


End file.
